


Wish I Could Lie To You

by WithMochiLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Sad Ending, Scenario, Short One Shot, exo sehun, kpop, not too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithMochiLove/pseuds/WithMochiLove
Summary: Sehun had someone who cared for him, but on this day his mistakes surface...
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)





	Wish I Could Lie To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I am posting on AO3. It is a simple scenario I came up with and decided to write out. I hope you enjoy it, I know it is a bit sad but I hope it's written well enough to get into.

He steps out of the studio and is met with an ocean of flashing cameras, hazardous microphones reaching up above the waves to sink him.

His bodyguard gently began to help him through, placing an arm out to distance anyone who was getting too close to the startled young man.

His wide eyes watched his feet so as not to fall, and he ignored the cacophony of reporters' voices calling out for a response. How gossip spreads.

Reaching up to pull the hood of his hoodie over his head, his hands froze when he heard a voice he recognised.

"Mr Oh Sehun."

Oh, how his heart shattered in that moment. The air sharply taken in amounted to nothing and could not alleviate the growing pressure in his chest. Suddenly, the life he had created, the world he inhabited, lost all light.

He turned to her, his bodyguard stopping beside him. 

Her expression was hard and professional, microphone extended to him, a man with a small hand-held camera behind her. 

But his eyes locked onto hers. She was always good at hiding her emotions. Those who are close to her struggle to read the emotions in her eyes. But he had learnt to read all the little details that no one else picked up.

Her hair was in a messy bun, her crisp white shirt neatly tucked into her black pencil skirt, the blazer jacket was a stylish touch, designed by a top brand, professional but with sassy flair due to the sharp collar designed to resemble a leather jacket. He could see the necklace her father had given her when she was 12, nestled at her neck, the dangling pearl earrings her mother gave her last Christmas, the ring she bought for herself after landing her reporting job for the magazine of her dreams. And the bracelet with the teddy bear charm that glinted in the sunlight, stabbing him in the heart with every shimmer.

Her eyes were hard as she asked, "Have you heard the rumours about you and Miss Kim?" But even so, he picked up from the corner of her eye, how the sunlight glittered there, how the brown there was a slight yellow hue, not so much red.

He hesitated, not because of the crowd, but because he didn't want to answer. He hoped it would be taken as because of all the other reporters that still reached for him, and he let his eyes flicker to a few who were closest. 

He answered "um... yeah, I have..."

She knew why he had hesitated. The yellow hued glint seemed to dim. But her expression remained blank and professional.

He braced himself and prepared a reply for the question that would follow.

"Please be honest and clear," her voice directed, and he shook, because he had to comply, or he would be worse off. 

He looked up, eyes pleading. Don't do this. To either of us.

She swallowed and asked "are the rumours true? Have you been seeing Miss Kim in secret all this time?"

And as he deflated whilst taking a breath, he watched her eyes begin to shine, not from the sun or from the thrill of a new scoop. Her professional glint was still there but she couldn't hide the emotions that began to seep through. She was looking at him pleadingly, expectantly, but with a hint of loss already there. He knew she already was convinced about the rumours, but he also knew how she was still hoping.

He just couldn't lie anymore.

"Yes," he breathed out, softly and painfully. "I... they're true..."

And she froze for maybe the smallest fraction of a second, but to him it was an eternity. Her eyes lost all the glint, professional mode returned and he found himself waiting for a reply, for a shout or a scream or a cry. But nothing came and he began to feel suffocated. She just pulled back her microphone and nodded her head once, "Thank you for answering honestly, Sir." Then she turned and her camera man followed, a pleased smile on his face- they had after all, directly received the top news.

Other reporters were still not finished, in an attempt to get something more, they continued to crowd him. But his eyes didn't leave her. 

And she didn't look back.

Sehun was left drowning in an ocean, surrounded by sharks, watching his ship sail away without stopping.


End file.
